De a tres
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Básicamente tiene dos crush y no hay nada de malo o extraño en eso. Lo anormal de esto es que ambos crush sean personas que conoce desde hace años. Y que ellos compartan una relación entre sí. Qué va, ¿mala suerte? No, claro que no. [Leo x Karai x Rafa].


**Título:** De a tres.

 **Personajes:** Rafael Hamato, Leonardo Hamato, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, Miguel Ángel Hamato, Shinigami y Renet Tilley.

 **Pairing:** Rafa/Karai/Leo.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2945.

 **Notas:** Alv, quería escribir de este trío de pronto :u

Tengo que volver a agradecerle a Ale, mi beta preciosa, que me ayudó a meterle más empeño a esta cosa que ven que he escrito :D

No pude darle final triste, sorry xdxd amo demasiado los tríos amorosos (culpen a Mikey por indeciso :v)

* * *

 **Summary:** Básicamente tiene dos _crush_ y no hay nada de malo o extraño en eso. Lo anormal de esto es que ambos _crush_ sean personas que conoce desde hace años. Y que ellos compartan una relación entre sí. Qué va, ¿mala suerte? No, claro que no.

* * *

 _ **De a tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al comienzo:

Es un imbécil.

O al menos, eso cree que es.

Porque simplemente, Rafael es un gran y estúpido imbécil.

 _ **. . .**_

Al principio había empezado con un niño lleno de ira, que tuvo la enorme suerte de conocer a un par de chicos en la escuela que jamás le temieron. Ya saben, esos clichés infantiles de amistad irrompible de la niñez. Uno donde un pequeño pelirrojo con cortes en las mejillas es atendido por otro niño de lindos ojos azules, y una niña de voz fuerte que va a patearles el trasero a los tontos que le hicieron daño.

Simplemente, dos ángeles guardianes. Tuvo la gran bendición de ganarse eso a sus diez años, cuando estaba cursando quinto año y ya se le habían caído cuatro dientes. Y desde ahí ya nunca más estuvo solo —aunque a veces lo deseara con locura porque, diablos, no es como si esos dos fueran del todo grandes personas como para soportarlas todo el día (menos a ella, a Karai, que siempre le sonreía con superioridad).

Y los quiere y los detesta. Porque se han quedado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y—

—¡Déjenme en paz, ustedes dos, inútiles! —grita el pequeño de ojos verdes y cicatrices frescas.

—¡Ya cálmate, Rafa! ¡Ven aquí a vendarte ese corte! —reclama el niño mezcla de oriente y occidente portador de ojos de mar nocturno.

—¡Ja, ja! El niñito quiere llorar. —suelta en burla la jovencita de mirada afilada de miel dulce y labios de manzana.

—¡No voy a llorar!

—¡Entonces vuelve!

—¡No quiero!

y

LeoLeoLeo, ¿aún no entiendes que Rafa quiere estar solo y lamer sus heridas en silencio mientras se lamenta por sus acciones impulsivas y ser débil?

y

KaraiKaraiKarai, ¿que no ves que el niño de ojos de selva y cabello de incendio quiere defenderse y no sentirse patético al ser cuidado por, según su mundo machista, una niñita débil (que puede patearle el trasero a cualquiera)?

Simplemente déjenlo en paz— eso es lo que desea.

Pero ellos no lo van a escuchar. Porque son egoístas, porque los niños son egoístas. Y van a quedarse junto a Rafa y vendarle los cortes y defenderlo de esos chiquillos molestosos de clases mayores.

Son un trío inseparable, porque él ya no conoce ninguna estrategia para alejarlos.

Se quedan juntos los tres.

 _ **. . .**_

No le parece extraño. Los tres son grandes amigos. No es raro verlos juntos caminando muy cerca por los pasillos de la institución, charlando, discutiendo, debatiendo entre los mejores gustos sobre comida, ropa y anime. No es raro en absoluto.

Lo que sí es raro es ver cómo Leonardo sujeta la mano de Karai mientras se dirigen a la cafetería, ambos sonriendo dulcemente entre sí —o solamente Leo, ella no es dulce en absoluto—. Eso sí podría considerarse fuera de lo común, aunque a pesar de haberlos descubierto de esa manera varias veces, ellos no se inmutan y sólo le dedican sonrisas en tanto se detienen a esperarlo, y después Leo lo abraza por los hombros y Karai le revuelve el cabello con brusquedad amistosa-cariñosa.

Es tan, tan raro que no les moleste que los vea así. Como si no les interesara lo incómodo que sería entrar a una relación estando en su tercer año de secundaria, pero sin dejarle de lado jamás a él. Porque aunque estén de noviazgo —según lo que ha intuido— nunca lo apartan, siempre lo invitan a sus salidas, a sus almuerzos, a sus casas. Como si los tres siguieran siendo amigos sin más, sin relaciones de por medio.

—Hey, he conseguido la nueva película de terror —comenta la muchacha de pronto mientras los tres se dirigen a la estación de tren. Ambos chicos la miran—. ¿Quieren venir a casa a verla?

—Yo invito los refrescos. —Se ofrece Leo como siempre, derrochando amabilidad por los ojos de mar azul que posee.

—Yo invito mi hermosa y agradable compañía. —Declara Rafael como burla y recibe un codazo de la castaña-teñida. Y el trío ríe divertido.

—Será genial. —Asegura el más tranquilo del grupo.

Y el pelirrojo cree que siguen siendo sólo los tres amigos de siempre, de primaria. Que no hay nada raro de por medio, ni problemas ni relaciones amorosas.

Oh, pero claro que las hay.

(Rafael recuerda eso al verlos volver a tomarse de la mano o compartir una bebida o comida el resto del camino y:

—Es por estas cosas que te amo, tonto.

—No soy tonto.

—Sí eres tonto, y adorable también.)

Pero lo que es más raro que cualquier otra cosa, es que no le moleste. No le causa celos, angustia ni frustración.

Quizás una pizca de envidia. Porque también quiere ser parte de esa relación, aunque suene morboso.

 _ **. . .**_

Es un idiota.

Un jodido odiota, ¿ok?

Puesto que no es del todo inteligente enamorarte de dos personas al mismo tiempo. O bueno, quizás sí. Básicamente tiene dos _crush_ y no hay nada de malo o extraño en eso.

Lo anormal de esto es que ambos _crush_ sean personas que conoce desde hace años. Y que ellos compartan una relación entre sí. Qué va, ¿mala suerte? No, claro que no.

Seguramente es el castigo divino de Dios, o Zeus, o tal vez de Odín. No sabe en realidad, pero alguna deidad ha de ser la causante de esta horrible miseria que está sufriendo, por haberse comportado mal, llamar a las monjas pingüinos y no dar la ofrenda de los miércoles.

 _Qué. Jodida. Mierda._

Que sí, que se ha enamorado de sus dos amigos. Y, ¡joder! ¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde están los ovnis cuando se los necesitan? ¿Los terremotos, tsunamis, granizo, volcanes? ¿El apocalipsis?

Porque urgentemente necesita morirse. Necesita desaparecer, porque sabe que lo que siente no es para nada normal y que sólo le llevará a muchas molestias. Molestias que quiere evitarse, porque ¿cómo diablos espera confesar sus sentimientos a ambas partes y que éstas le acepten así como así aun cuando están en una relación? ¡Es absurdo!

( _No sabe qué hacer. Comienza a desesperarse profundamente._ )

Aunque más absurdo que eso, sería:

—Oigan, ¿qué les parece vivir los tres juntos cuando entremos a la universidad? —suelta de pronto la joven asiática en el almuerzo.

Rafa casi se atraganta con su sándwich. Leo solamente se le queda viendo un largo rato, y en silencio.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea? —inquiere el pelirrojo mirándola extraño. Ella le devuelve la mirada pero con más maldad.

—Pues mi padre me ha comprado un departamento cercano, después de haberle pedido hace mucho. Y como no quiero estar sola en ese enorme lugar pensé en invitarlos a quedarse conmigo. ¿Qué dicen?

—Yo creo que está bien. —Acepta Leonardo con su siempre habitual tranquilidad fraternal.

Entonces es Rafael quien ya se siente el mal tercio. No puede vivir con ellos, son una pareja, de seguro querrían intimidad y por nada del mundo él quiere imaginárselos de esa manera. Y como supone en realidad no necesitan su aprobación para que todo vaya bien. Ellos ya están completos y no necesitan a un tercero.

—¿Y tú, Rafa? ¿No vienes?

¿Ellos ya están completos y no necesitan a un tercero? ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? ¿Él?

—¿Yo qué? —inquiere alzando una ceja en dirección al pelinegro.

—¿No vas a vivir con nosotros cuando terminemos la preparatoria?

—Yo...

Bueno... Al carajo todo. Es una oferta jugosa al final. Podrá jugar videojuegos a la hora que quiera.

Oh, pero tiene que fingir aburrimiento. Como que no le interesa la oferta y sólo lo hace por ellos (aunque eso último sea verdad).

—... Está bien.

 _ **. . .**_

Al principio, todo bien. Acabaron su último año y avisaron a sus padres que vivirían con unos amigos desde entonces, y todo perfecto.

El primer día fue bueno. Algunas discusiones sobre los cuartos y reglas sobre no compartir el cepillo —de Rafa—. Desempacar y acabado.

El segundo día también estuvo todo genial. Primer desayuno entre los tres donde Leo hizo volar las sartenes y usó una tapa como sombrero, Rafa exprimió una naranja que le quemó los ojos y casi se rebanó un dedo cortando carne y Karai incendió el horno y quemó las tostadas. Al final fueron a un McDonald's.

Ya en el tercer día se pusieron las cosas incómodas. Pero sólo para el pobre de Rafa.

Verán: es fácil tener compañeros de piso, claro; también es fácil convivir con ellos.

Lo que no es fácil es verlos en paños menores siendo estos sus intereses amorosos.

( _¿Por qué el universo se empeñaba en hacerle esto?_ )

Con Leo estaba bien, no era un exhibicionista. Sólo que al levantarse olvidaba ponerse una camisa.

El problema quizás era Karai. La muy descarada salia de recién bañarse ¡en toalla! ¡Y pasaba como si nada por la sala usando solo ese pedazo de tela negra cubriendo lo necesario y nada más! ¡¿ACASO AMABA JODERLE LA EXISTENCIA?!

—¡Asdflkjhasdflkjh! ¡VÍSTETE! —grita mientras se cubre la cara puesto que la castaña tranquilamente ha pasado frente a él en toalla.

Y cuánto la oye reír e irse a su cuarto es cuando finalmente ya puede volver su vista al televisor y continuar con la lucha de boxeo que estaba viendo.

—¿Otra vez lo hizo? —Leo aparece desde la cocina comiendo una bolsa de patatas y se sienta a su lado.

—Seh. Es una descarada.

 _«Y no sé por qué me enamoré de ella»_ agrega en su cabeza, indispuesto a soltar esas palabras frente a Leonardo.

—Lo hace porque ama verte enojado —alega divertido, confundiendo un poco a Rafa—. Eres su juguete preferido.

—Pues qué bruja. Es una princesita malvada.

—Ja, ja. Sí, puede ser... Tengo sueño.

—¿Y necesitas decírmelo para...?

—Quédate quieto.

No entiende esas palabras hasta que siente pesado su hombro derecho, y no tarda nada en darse cuenta de que Leo está recostado sobre él. A lo que queda estático.

Karai hace su aparición al olfatear un momento perfecto en el cual volver a molestarlo. Pero al encontrar esa escena solamente se queda callada, mirándolo.

—¿Qué? —gruñe el de ojos verdes en dirección a la fémina. Ella entonces sonríe cual gata astuta y se acerca con pies descalzos a sentarse a su izquierda.

Y le abraza y recuesta la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere el chico?

— _Shht_. Ahora eres nuestra almohada. Y las almohadas no hablan.

Rafael gruñe bajo pero se calla, con un sonrojo ligero adornando sus mejillas y un sentimiento cálido en el corazón.

Y desesperación en la cabeza de tener que continuar así por mucho tiempo más.

 _ **. . .**_

Igualmente al final del día:

El cielo es azul.

El cielo es azul y las nubes grises.

El cielo es azul, las nubes grises y él sigue sintiendo esa absurdo amor hacia ambos chicos.

Es tan molesto.

Y también tan absurdo como beber litros de alcohol sólo para saciar el vacío del corazón.

Y está haciendo eso mismo.

Es patético.

—¡Mesero! —Llama con voz ronca y un tanto distorsionada a causa de su ligera ebriedad—. ¡Otra botella de cerveza, por favor!

Enseguida el chico rubio que atiende en la barra asiente sonriente desde lejos, y dando la última orden a otro cliente, se acerca al pelirrojo a tenderle la cerveza.

—¿Otra mala noche? —pregunta amigable el joven de pecas.

—No —niega Rafael, amargo—. Más bien una mala vida.

—Uh... —murmura el menor como si hubiera visto a alguien golpearse muy fuerte —. ¿Quizá un mal de amores?

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —gruñe y da un sorbo a su bebida.

—Bro, te conozco desde hace dos años. Vienes siempre a beber unas cervezas y estás solo toda la noche.

—Esta es la primera vez que me hablas.

—Es que con tu cara de búfalo amargado no es como si parecieras ser excepcionalmente dulce.

—¿Quieres que te parta el rostro?

—Oye, no. A mis novias les gusta mi cara.

—Seh, seh —afirma, no creyendo esas últimas palabras en tanto da otro sorbo a su cerveza—. Aunque lo que sí me da algo de curiosidad es el porqué un chico tan animado como tú trabaja aquí.

—Por allá está mi razón —apunta con la cabeza hacia una chica pelinegra que charla tranquilamente con otra chica—. Ama este bar y ahora tiene una razón para venir todas las noches.

—Ah. ¿Un amor platónico tuyo?

—Nop.

Mira de nuevo hacia allí y esta vez aparece en escena una otra muchacha, rubia y de pechos grandes. Ambas tranquilamente se dan un beso y la tercera se va con una sonrisa.

—Yo diría que sí es platónico. —Reitera el pelirrojo.

—Pues no lo es.

—¡Mikey! —se escucha llamar a la rubia, y ambos ven a las chicas acercarse, sonriendo hacia el muchacho de ojos celestes.

—¡Hola, chicas!

Y Rafael queda estático en cuánto las dos féminas simplemente lo besan en la boca una después de la otra.

Quiere atragantarse con su cerveza.

 _«O sea... ¿No eran lesbianas? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?»_

—Te veremos en la salida. Vamos a visitar a alguien. Queríamos avisarte.

—Ok. ¡Entendido, señoritas!

Y revolviendo el cabello del chico por último, ambas se alejan entre risas y guiños. Mikey entonces vuelve su vista al bebedor compulsivo que tiene en la barra.

—Qué suerte tienen algunos... —masculla el ojiverde sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Supongo... —afirma a sus palabras—. Ambas me gustaban, y se los dije a la vez, y pues bueno... decidieron compartirme.

—Ojalá yo tuviera esa suerte —declara medio desanimado, y el chico le observa con curiosidad esperando a que continúe—. Yo también estoy enamorado de dos personas, y ambas partes están en una relación. La verdad es que los tres somos amigos desde la infancia y... no sé cómo decirles que me gustan sin arruinarlo todo.

—La cosa está difícil. Pero yo creo que sería mejor decírselo a ambos. Si son amigos de la infancia no pienso que se lo tomarán tan mal.

—Pero no quiero arruinarlo todo. A pesar de que son una relación jamás me han excluido, siempre me han invitado a sus salidas, reuniones, incluso vivimos los tres juntos en un departamento. Siento que lo echaré todo a perder si de la nada les digo "¡oigan! ¿Qué creen? Ambos me gustan y me gustaría que seamos un trío amoroso". Eso sería espantoso así que no gracias.

—Un momento, dijiste que nunca te excluyen de lo que hacen, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí.

—Y que los tres viven juntos, ¿no? ¿Acaso no son ya un trío amoroso?

—¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?

—Eso mismo que oyes, cabello de menstruación —la voz de Karai detrás suyo lo alerta y hace girarse de golpe, viendo esa sonrisa de superioridad tan común en ella—. No me digas que hasta ahora te das cuenta. ¿Ves, Leo? Te dije que era demasiado idiota para notarlo.

Al lado de la fémina, Leonardo sonríe algo nervioso.

— _Qué_. —Suelta el pelirrojo. No es una interrogación, es una expresión de sorpresa e impacto total.

—Creíamos que no necesitábamos decírtelo, que ya te habías dado cuenta —explica el chico de ojos azules, con nerviosismo—. Y quisimos darte tu espacio al inicio, pero siempre te invitamos porque eras parte de nuestra relación.

— _Qué_. —Repite cual idiota.

ha dejado de funcionar para Rafa.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¡¿O sea que estamos en una relación de a tres desde el principio de todo?! —Suelta, lo deja salir finalmente. Y Leo y Karai suspiran como aliviados, finalmente sin el peso de cargar con el antisocial y temperamental de su novio que no sabía que era su novio—. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¡Debí haber parecido un idiota!

—Gracias por abrirle los ojos a este inútil —habla la chica en dirección al joven barman, y éste sonríe radiantemente—. Oye, mis ojos queman —declara y mira a sus muchachos, ahora mostrando una gran sonrisa perversa—. Bueno, ahora que Rafa ha aceptado nuestra relación, ¿ya podemos hacer nuestro sándwich?

—¡¿Qué carajos, Karai?! —exclama Rafael cayéndose de su asiento. Por otro lado Leonardo se cubre su rostro todo rojo con sus manos.

—Y obviamente yo seré el pan. —Declara la ojimiel relamiéndose los labios, sonrojando al chico del suelo.

No se esperaba eso.

Definitivamente no se esperaba nada de eso.

Pero está bien.

Los tres están bien.

( _Y se quieren y se adoran y se aman._

 _Lo hicieron de niños y lo seguirían haciendo._

 _Porque los niños están bien así._ )

 _ **. . .**_

Y al final:

Rafael no es tan imbécil como cree que es.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
